taloncompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Xulu
=Xulu: Psion Shaper= The sorcerer decided long ago that he would use the life force of an entire city as fuel to create a crystal that would be used to amplify his power ten-fold. The ritual took place in the center of a large predominately elven city. The city itself was made for the ritual; of course the only one that knew about the plan was the sorcerer himself. The blood ritual needed a design to be drawn; the larger the design, the more powerful the spell ritual. The infrastructure of the entire city was used as an extension of the design. At the end of the ritual the bodies of the unsuspecting citizens that inhabited the city just dropped dead where they stood. The mage was successful in a way. He created a powerful crystal, but what the mage did not account for was the crystal getting a consciousness of its own. The souls of thousands melded into one living humanoid crystal with a will of its own. When the sorcerer realized that the crystal was alive he tried to kill the consciousness. A battle commenced. At the end of the battle the living crystal lost control of the power held inside it and a massive psionic blast was released from it. The blast annihilated the city; killing many of the survivors as well as the sorcerer. There was nothing left of the city but the crater that was created from the blast. After the battle the few survivors started to gather and group up. One elderly elf designated herself as the mother of the survivors and started taking care of everyone by magically healing them. Once all of the injured were stable, she walked up to Xulu (the crystal) who then was sitting in a trance. “What am I?” Xulu asked the elderly elf “I do not know for sure” she replied, “but I can tell you that I sense the spirits of my entire city in you. You are the product of great evil, but that does not mean you have to be evil. I am not mad at you for what you are. No being can decide its origins, but everyone decides their purpose. The rest of my clan might not hold the opinion as I do. I suggest you leave us be and try to find yourself in this world.” Xulu thought about what the elderly elf said for a moment, then in a whirlwind of red mist teleported away. Xulu then spent the next 400+ years sorting out all the souls that made up its existence; listening to their stories. Appearance: Xulu is a humanoid of average height and weight similar to that of a human. Xulu is a sentient crystal that can move its body at will. Based off the species “Shard Mind”, Xulu is the Philosopher’s Stone (No relation to Harry Potter). Xulu’s base color is a deep red with crimson red streaks. Xulu can change his crystal’s color anywhere from black to a bright red, and occasionally a super bright yellowish orange for a very short time. (No mechanical effect) The color that Xulu chooses his parts to be, as well as the shape of his face (and some more mobile crystals that resemble hair) is largely dependent on the soul that has majority control at that time. Xulu is aware of how much he is an outcast based on his origins and at all times wears a black cloak, gloves, and boots to hide his “flesh” from the rest of the world. Often Xulu’s face is hidden in the shade of his hood, but for when it is not, his face is often mistaken for a mask. Xulu’s body is made up of crystalized blood. If/When Xulu gets bloodied; some of his external crystal shards turn into liquid blood and start to drip off of him (no mechanical effect). Xulu has the ability to absorb blood into him and recreate his base shape if damaged. Basically after an encounter, if Xulu gets a limb or any other part of his body severed off, Xulu can absorb any blood and recreate the lost limb. Home/History: Xulu has been a lone wonderer for the past 400 or so years. He has never had a “permanent” home. On rare occasion he has taken up traveling with companions that accepted him for what he is, but they have all died either from the sting of the sword, or drowned in the sands of time. Personality/Motivation: Xulu’s personality is best described as a non-homogenous mixture of the personality traits of the souls that make him. He goes through waves of ambition, laziness, anger, compassion and other traits that are determined by the traits of the souls that currently have majority control. There are rarely sudden drastic changes in his personalities, but he has noticed a quick progression from him going from patient to frustrated, then quickly to blood thirsty. Most of the time he is a goal orientated individual. Xulu’s motivations, much like his personality, are confusing even to him. He has the souls of thousands of people inside of him. Each one of those souls has an ambition of its own and its own methods to achieve it. When it comes to achieving power his motivation is above average, but it is not uncontrollable. His motivation to achieve wealth only exists so that he can use the money as a method to get that power and learn Rituals. Xulu has a controlled obsession with learning any and every ritual he can because he feels at peace when performing the ritual, whatever ritual it may be. All of the souls that make up Xulu’s personality share the same goal. There will never be a time where there are two controlling souls that have opposite goals when it comes to doing a mission, however their methods to obtain that goal vary. Special Power: Power Amplify: The Philosopher’s Stone is an arcane conduit that amplifies power. Anything that touches the Philosopher’s Stone feels power surging through them. |Mechanically: Any ally adjacent to Xulu rolls one die rank higher for damage rolls for a maximum of up to 3 die. | Example: 1d4 -> 1d6 / 2d6 -> 2d8 / 6d6 -> 3d8 + 3d6 | Note: This effect works with Xulu’s actual form only, it does not work with allies adjacent to only Xulu’s Summoned Consciousness or similarly his Dream Form (Paragon Path Skill). This effect also only works with base damage. Any additional damage that can be added is not improved. | Example: Sneak attack does not get increased damage die. | Another Example: 1d10 bow attack with +1d8 Hunter’s Quarry on target -> 1d12 + 1d8. The weapon’s damage is increased, not the Hunter’s Quarry. Psion Shaper: Xulu is a Psion Shaper Class. Xulu acts as a Controller in the attempt to control where enemies are, how they act, and also teleporting allies out of trouble. As a shaper Xulu can also conjure up simple items that he uses both inside and outside of battle. He has attacks that do alright damage, but most of the attacks were chosen based off their effects exclusive to damage. On occasion he will conjure up a scythe or some other weapon and wield it with his telekinesis. When he attacks it that way he attacks using his intelligence instead of strength. In order to conjure up items, Xulu takes blood from either his being or spilled blood in the area and telekinetically grabs it. A dark glow covers the blood then lifts the blood up. After a short moment the dark glow stretches, compresses, and twists itself into the shape of the item to be created, and when the dark glow of the telekinetic lift goes away, the created item is in that place. Starting Equipment: Crystal Cloak of Contingency +1: Total +1 to AC | Cloak Armor that is of a very dark color, in the right light the robe has only a very subtle red color to is. Orb of Fickle Fate +1: +1 to Attack Roll of psionic attacks. | A floating orb implement that follows Xulu. | Most of it is black, but there are designs on it that have a slight deep purple glow to them. | Since this orb flies around him, it does not take up any hand slots. | The orb has a personality of its own. Sleeve Shield: +1 to AC when activated. | At the beginning of an encounter, unless otherwise stated, the shield is assumed to be activated, unless Xulu is surprised. If Xulu is surprised, the shield is not activated. | When activated it takes up one hand slot, when not activated it does not take up any hand slots. | This is a black arm sleeve that wraps around the shield arm, when activated it stiffens up and takes the form of a circular shield. Leather Gloves: Typical tight black leather gloves '''Leather Boots: '''Typical black leather boots Neutral…ish: Overall Xulu is a true neutral alignment. He has no evil ambition to take what are others for his own, and rarely would kill people unless he feels like they should die, on the other hand he has no urge to help people out of kindness and has no trouble minding his own business when he sees an injustice. The classification on whether or not he thinks a creature should die is largely dependent on the soul that is dominant at that time. He has no issue with doing quests to earn money to get what he wants. Category:Player Character Category:Xulu Category:Backstory Category:Main Character Category:Talon Company